Guilst arc
The Guilst arc, better known as the Planet Guilst Assault arc, is the fourth story arc of the Edens Zero series. Shiki and co. discover that their hard-earned pirate ship is actually the Demon King's old warship, Edens Zero. Before they can take it into deep space, they'll have to assemble the Demon King's old crewmates, the Four Shining Stars, starting with Sister, the "Life of Edens". As it so happens, Sister is connected to a depraved criminal's plot to traffic B-Cuber girls to the lawless planet of Guilst, Rebecca included! Joined by the begrudging Young Weisz and the mysterious swordswoman Homura, Shiki heads to Guilst to save Rebecca, finding out along the way that there's more to this "Sister" than meets the eye... Summary The New Demon King Rebecca estimates that it will take them another six hours to reach Blue Garden while Happy observes that it will be impossible for them to dock there in a pirate ship. They consider using the Aqua Wing after they get close but Weisz interrupts Rebecca by reminding her that it is his ship. Shiki states that he considers their newly acquired Skull Fairy to belong to all of them - with the exception of Weisz. Rebecca and Happy leave the control room to begin cleaning the rest of ship as they fear that bugs may still be on board, while Pino ponders on the reason why she was created.Edens Zero: Chapter 15, Pages 1-2 Rebecca and Happy stumble across an enormous shared bath while Shiki and Weisz clean another area of the ship. After cleaning the bath out, Rebecca and Happy relax by taking a dip and discover that the bath is suitable to both humans and machines. As they bathe, they notice that Rebecca's body is beginning to glow with symbols resembling Ether Gear which Happy guesses is due to the bathwater stimulating the Ether in Rebecca's body. Overjoyed at the possibility that she may be able to use a power like Shiki, Rebecca pumps her fist into the air and accidentally fires a destructive beam of energy that pierces the ceiling and breaches the hull of the ship. The atmosphere rushes out of the hole, dragging Rebecca and Happy upwards but the breach seals itself quickly thanks to the ship's self-repair feature. The two of them crash into the ceiling and fall back down with a splash. Rebecca stares at her hand in amazement at being able to use some kind of power.Edens Zero: Chapter 15, Pages 3-6 Later, Shiki, Happy and Rebecca show off their new outfits which they had found on the ship to Weisz who reveals he found some new clothing too. Rebecca asks Weisz about how to learn Ether Gear but he evasively avoids the question and the group ponders if the room they're in belonged to the Demon King. Shiki sits down in the Demon King's throne while proclaiming confidently that he will take the ship to see Mother. As he sits down though, he unknowingly activates protocol A7 which transfers ownership of the ship officially to him.Edens Zero: Chapter 15, Pages 7-9 As the ship welcomes him and acknowledges him as the Demon King, a female android calling herself Witch appears before them and states she is the one in charge of maintaining the ship. She also proclaims that she will obey any command Shiki puts to her which he quickly tests by having her bark like a dog. Weisz points out the state of the infestation aboard the ship which Witch attributes way due to her functions being suspended for a long time. She claps her hands together which removes the infestation from the ship and rebuilds the exterior appearance of the ship back to its original form. As the ship finishes transforming, Witch proclaims that the ship was originally known as the Interstellar Warship, Edens Zero. Witch kneels before Shiki and acknowledges him as the new Demon King of Edens Zero as tears pour down her face.Edens Zero: Chapter 15, Pages 10-14 Witch states that although Edens Zero has returned to its true appearance, it has not yet regained its true power. Witch reveals that she heard of their plan to go and find Mother beyond the Sakura Cosmos – due to her nature as being part of the ship itself – and that the only way of them making it past Dragonfall is with the power of the Four Shining Stars, of which she is just one of them. Later, Rebecca receives a massages from Witch who reveals herself to be programmed with all kinds of massaging techniques such as oil massage, electric massage and mind-numbing torture & pleasure massage which alarms Rebecca. Happy eagerly accepts the last one on the list and finds it delightful.Edens Zero: Chapter 16, Pages 1-5 As Witch continues to give a full-body massage to Rebecca, she gives more information regarding the other three Shining Stars of Edens Zero and states that one of them called Sister was last seem headed to Blue Garden after they disbanded. Shiki, Weisz and E.M. Pino discover a sealed room marked as CORD 3173 which Witch explains from a distance is one of Edens Zero's greatest secrets and can only be accessed when all of the Shining Stars are brought together.Edens Zero: Chapter 16, Pages 6-11 The Mysterious Cyborg The group arrive at Blue Garden where Weisz says his goodbyes and leaves them. The rest of them head towards the guild to see if they can find any information on the missing Shining Starlight, Sister. On their way they run into Clarisse who is relieved to see them and Labilia who takes the opportunity to mock Rebecca for her unpopularity and request that Shiki be in one of her B-Cube videos which Shiki refuses. Labilia leaves, unconcerned about being denied by Shiki again. Clarisse informs Rebecca that the guild master wishes to see her which surprises Rebecca. Meanwhile, Labilia and four bodyguards are walking down an alleyway and run into a mysterious cyborg that appears to be working for Sister.Edens Zero: Chapter 16, Pages 12-19 In the Shooting Starlight Guild, Rebecca expresses confusion on why the guild master would want to see her. She and Happy depart and are hopeful that the guild master may have information on "Sister". Left on their own, Shiki and Pino decide to go exploring while waiting for them to return. They see various sights across Blue Garden such as a vending machine, cleaning bots, and floating water in the sky.Edens Zero: Chapter 17, Pages 1-4 Meanwhile, in an alleyway, Labilia mistakes the mysterious cyborg for a scary fanboy. When a pair of her bodyguards attempt to move Jinn from their path, he rushes forward and quickly incapacitates them both. Labilia realizes she is in danger and orders the rest of her bodyguards to take him down but they are all quickly dispatched. Labilia asks Jinn what he wants and he tells her that it is his job to kidnap her. Before he can reach her Shiki appears and grabs Jinn's arm to stop him. To Shiki's surprise Jinn's arm detaches and begins flying via a rocket thruster; escaping Shiki's grasp and reattaching itself back to Jinn's body.Edens Zero: Chapter 17, Pages 5-11 Labilia happily greets Shiki while Pino scans Jinn and recognizes that he is 60% mechanical and must be a cyborg. Labilia begs for Shiki's help and though Shiki clarifies that he doesn't really care about her, he's still willing to help her out as he has been taught by his grandfather to always help out people in need as that is the first step to connecting people's hearts. Jinn refutes that sentiment as he states he will achieve his objective at any cost, and activates his own Ether Gear. Shiki begins to activate his Ether Gear too and the two prepare to fight.Edens Zero: Chapter 17, Pages 12-16 Meanwhile, on the planet Guilst, a large frog-like alien called Illega devours a fly that almost landed on the statue of a woman. Illega demands more cute girls to add to his collection, particularly B-Cubers. A subordinate tells that Sister's soldiers are assisting with the operation and that many more B-Cubers will be delivered to them.Edens Zero: Chapter 17, Pages 16-19 Shiki and the cyborg take their stances, preparing to fight, as a flustered Labilia begins to record them for her B-Cube channel. Pino advises that Shiki be cautious as the enemy's strength is unknown. Shiki acknowledges this and confidentially dashes in, sliding between the cyborg's legs to get underneath him and kicking him into the air. The cyborg looks back down the ground but Shiki has already moved behind him in the air, and he punches the cyborg down. The cyborg stops himself from crashing into the ground by unknown means. The cyborg makes quick gestures with his hand which confuses Shiki, leaving him vulnerable to being hit from behind by the cyborg's detached rocket-powered arm which was being controlled by the cyborg's hand movements. Shiki is almost sent flying into the path of a truck but he nimbly corrects his landing and ends up on top of the truck.Edens Zero: Chapter 18, Pages 1-3 The cyborg pursues him and almost hits him but fails as Shiki moves to the side of the truck. The cyborg remarks that Shiki is using Gravity Ether Gear. Shiki moves from vehicle to vehicle to avoid the flying rocket arm which is still chasing him but he notices the cyborg is floating on the wind and is preparing a ninjutsu attack which creates a large X-shaped hole in the ground and throws the traffic into the air. Shiki is amazed at his enemy being a ninja but reacts quickly to safely lower all of the cars in the air back to the ground using his gravity to stabilize them. He calls the cyborg out on recklessly involving innocent people in their fight but the cyborg is unconcerned with that. The cyborg receives a communication from an unknown caller and abruptly stops fighting. As he vanishes he introduces himself as Jinn and that Shiki can find him on Guilst if he ever wants a rematch. Shiki is hugged by Labilia who is thrilled at the prospect of her video of the fight getting a large number of views. Pino and Shiki ponder the identity of Jinn but all Shiki can declare is that ninjas are awesome.Edens Zero: Chapter 18, Pages 4-12 After returning to the Shooting Starlight Guild, they make enquiries on where Rebecca is but Clarisse tells them that Rebecca hasn't been seen since she left to go see the master of the guild. Shiki notices Happy approaching and greets him but is shocked when he sees that Happy is crying and badly damaged. Happy explains that he and Rebecca were ambushed by a strange fighter and that both Rebecca and the guild master have been kidnapped. An emergency news broadcast suddenly plays that informs the guild that a large number of B-Cubers has been kidnapped, seemingly by an organized crime syndicate. Shiki is enraged and subconsciously actives his Ether Gear, crushing the table that he's standing on with his increased weight. Shiki declares that they're going to Guilst and that they will return to the Edens Zero. A mysterious woman nearby overhears this and acknowledges the term 'Edens Zero'. Meanwhile, on a spaceship, a tied-up Rebecca wakes up in a large open cell with numerous other B-Cubers who are similarly restrained. Rebecca recognizes many of the women trapped with her. A trio of shadowy figures, including Jinn, on the other side of a glass wall appear and tell the group of B-Cubers to be quiet, and that they belong to Sister now which catches Rebecca's attention.Edens Zero: Chapter 18, Pages 13-20 Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Story Arcs